A Martial Arts Battle For Akane?
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Akane runs into her childhood friend and he claims to be her fiance! Now he is interfering with Ranma and Akane's normal lifestyle and challenging Ranma to a fight to be the rightful fiance of Akane's! What will Ranma do and will Akane consent to changing fiances over a battle and past aquaintanceship? Will there finally be a wedding? Only Akane can answer these questions!
1. Akane Has A Second Fiance?

**I thought of this story after reading the manga Ranma ½ and watching the anime. I hope you guys enjoy and review, your opinions are important to me.**

**No One's POV**

Akane woke up to the sound of crashing and things breaking like she usually did with Ranma and Mr. Saotome living with them for the past few years. She stood from her bed stretching and suddenly Ranma flew through her shut window scattering glass as he landed on her. "Ranma, do you mind!" Akane growled through clenched teeth. Ranma nervously sat up and removed his hand from her chest "N-no, Akane i-it's not what you think! I was fighting my pop and he threw me through the window, this was an accident. I-I would never touch you like that!" "RANMA YOU PERVERTED JERK!" Akane punched him sending him flying out her busted window as she stomped off.

Ranma sat at the table grumbling as Akane ate quietly beside him. "You know Akane he is your fiancé, I mean it's only natural." Nabiki laughed as she poked at Ranma's swollen cheek. "Like hell I would, I would never touch a macho chick with no figure!" Ranma growled and Akane stopped eating. Ranma got defensive "Go ahead try to hit me this time you won't have the chance!" Akane got up sighing and Hitomi frowned "Akane, please eat and ignore him. I don't like when you don't eat." Akane ignored her sister walking off as Ranma sat perplexed. "Ranma my boy, I did not raise you to be so horrid to women! Now I will punish you!" Mr. Saotome attacked his son and Ranma avoided the attack rolling his eyes. "What did I say?" Ranma feigned innocence over the incident that morning.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

I ran not paying attention to where I was going as I blew off steam when I ran into someone tripping and I felt the guy wrap his arms around me and block me from hitting the ground. I groaned as I sat up and the guy laughed "You're still clumsy as always, Akane. It's been a long time, but that haircut gave you away." The guy smiled as he sat up. "Do I know you?" I wondered confused as I helped him up. "How can you forget me, Tenmaru Komatsu? I am your fiancé, remember?" he smiled. I looked him over and noticed him as soon as he said his name "Tenmaru, it's been so long! Dad will be happy to see how you've grown! One thing, since when are you my fiancé?" He laughed and sighed "You'll see, do you still live in the same place?" I nodded "Of Course, where else!"

"Akane, so you went on a run. Who is that?" Ranma's voice came from behind me and I turned. "Don't tell me you followed me out of concern. Ranma that is out of character for you; I can't believe that at all." I crossed my arms. "I am Tenmaru Komatsu, her fiancé and you are." Tenmaru smiled. "Confused, because our parents decided we were engaged. I am her fiancé." Ranma admitted oddly as if he always said it. I laughed "Anyways, we were on our way to the house. I figured everyone would like to see him again and-" I began, but Tenmaru interrupted me. "Another fiancé, how can that be? I will not have this; I must talk to Mr. Tendo." Tenmaru grabbed my hand and dragged me toward my home with Ranma on our heels.

* * *

**Ranma's POV**

"Mr. Tendo, this guy claims to be Akane's fiancé. Who is this goon?" I crossed my arms laughing as the two hurried into the room. "Mr. Tendo it's been a long time." Tenmaru said excitedly "I cannot believe that my Akane is betrothed to another." "Tenmaru Komatsu, you've finally come back." Mr. Tendo smiled "It is true that Ranma there is her fiancé." "I thought you promised Akane to me." Tenmaru insisted. I became interested in what was going to happen next. "Tendo what is this about." My pop wondered as well. "Tenmaru, the deal was this, because you were so insistent, you fight her fiancé for the right to be her fiancé. When you felt you were worthy, you were to come back." Mr. Tendo's smile widened with devious intent.

I smirked "A martial arts fight for Akane, take her." Tenmaru smirked back "Are you afraid to lose or do you even care for her at all?" I glared at him "I am no chicken, I smirked "A martial arts fight for Akane, take her." Tenmaru smirked back "Are you afraid to lose or do you even care for her at all?" I glared at him "I am no chicken, I just don't beat up weaklings and my feelings are of no concern in this matter." He laughed "I am not weak in fact I can beat you. I was raised on martial arts." "It's true, we used to practice together." Akane smiled remembering the past. Tenmaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Fine, I'll fight, but not for Akane, to prove you're not strong enough to beat me!" I growled annoyed and Mr. Tendo and pop got the details squared away. No way was I going to be shown up by some guy out of the blue.

**I hope that this first chapter was good and let me know what you think!**


	2. Date And Run?

**Thanks to Kikko, James Birdsong, Speed Reader, and Aki-Kohi for your reviews and advice! I have taken your advice for this chapter and I hope this chapter is a bit better.**

I sighed as Nabiki urged me to go on a date with Tenmaru and make sure Ranma knew about it.

"Come on Akane, think about it. It will get both of them in the fighting spirit. Ranma would have his anger to fuel his fighting spirit while Tenmaru would have the memories of the date in his head. He might get distracted or it could go the other way, anyways just do it."

I smirked "Did Tenmaru bribe you to get me to go on the date? You do like money more than anything, don't you?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes and threw an outfit at her "Why else would I put so much effort into something. You'll love the date, anyways. 3000 yen and I'll tell you where you'll be going."

I crossed my arms "I'm not interested in where, I'm not going. Tell Tenmaru and give him back however much he gave you." I tossed the outfit back at her and turned to leave when I was blinded and someone paralyzed me using a pressure point technique.

"Sorry Akane, you left me no choice. Moose watch the door while I dress her and thank you for your help." Nabiki said smugly.

"Not a problem, this will knock Ranma down a bit and maybe he'll actually win and stay with Akane. If not we can try that magic lover mushroom thing again." Moose replied and I head the door shut.

I had been moved from Nabiki's room, but couldn't tell where I was because I was still blinded by the cloth over my face and paralyzed. The cloth was finally removed by someone behind me as I was set on the ground. I squinted as my eyes got used to the light.

"Sorry Akane, I know that you didn't want to come, but I really wanted to hang out with you. You don't have to think of it as a date if you don't want to. Just look over there." Tenmaru knelt in front of me pressing my pressure points and releasing me from my paralysis."

I looked over where he pointed and saw a contest going on with dojo against dojo. I smiled and stood watching the contest.

"Wait, I didn't know there was a contest going on. I would have signed up as practice." I turned to Tenmaru.

"I know; I set this contest up. I thought it would be fun to do one of our favorite things. Do you want to go and join? Honestly, I already signed you up so you have no choice." Tenmaru eagerly dragged me to the ring.

* * *

I chased after Moose and as he used one of his trinkets it backfired wrapping him in chains. "Now tell me where you guys took Akane, Nabiki made me pay a thousand yen just to be told to ask you!"

"Ranma, would it bother you to know they're on a date like that Tenmaru wanted? He even put it together himself. Shampoo needs me so I've got to go." Moose started to wiggle off like a worm and I caught him by one of the chains.

"Where are they? I need to talk to Akane." I pulled the chain spinning him loose from the chains and catching him around the wrist with the chain to keep him in place.

"Try looking in town instead of just asking and wasting your time. See you around Ranma." Moose pulled the broke the chain on his wrist and ran off.

I began to follow him, but the sound of fighting made me stop. I turned down the street to the right of me and saw a ring with people fighting up ahead. Then I saw Akane stepping up toward the ring as the last fight ended.

"Okay Akane, let's make that guy and girl run home with their tails between their legs." Tenmaru smirked.

My eyes set on the team they were fighting as I saw Akane grimace. Kuno glared and Kodachi smirked standing across from Akane and Tenmaru.

"Oh Akane, my love, if I win we shall date and live happily together in the future!" Kuno began to run at Akane. I jumped up and landed a kick to his face. I stood between him and Akane as Tenmaru glared.

"Ranma, this is our fight, we can handle it. Leave now!" Tenmaru growled as Kuno fell backward.

"Ranma, my dearest, come to me." Kodachi flung her ribbon out and Akane caught it pulling it and taking Kodachi off balance.

"Tenmaru, this is no time to argue." Akane said as she positioned herself for another attack from Kuno or Kodachi.

I pushed Tenmaru aside "You don't know anything about these two, you'd lose and another thing Akane is my fiancé! I will be the one to fight with her not you!"

Tenmaru looked hurt as Akane looked over at me in shock. "Ranma…" Akane began to say something, but was hit by Kodachi.

"Talk later, Ranma I'm coming dear, wait there while I finish off Akane." Kodachi hurried toward me.

I cringed "Not going to happen, let's get out of here. Tenmaru, I leave them to you." I picked up Akane and jumped out of the ring as all three chased us.

**Thanks again for the advice from everyone and I hope this is better!**


	3. Ranma, Jealous?

**Thanks to Kikko, James Birdsong, Speed Reader, and Aki-Kohi for your reviews!**

"Ranma, what are you doing?" I finally wiggled out of his arms as we reached the roof to the family dojo.

"You were on a date and you get onto me about Shampoo being so friendly! Would you rather him be your fiancé? If so, just tell me!" Ranma growled. He began to pace back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! One it wasn't a date, they paralyzed me and took me against my will! Two, I didn't say anything about change my fiancé! Tenmaru and I were just enjoying a favorite past time." I shot back and Ranma paused. I didn't know what else to say so I bit my tongue.

Ranma glared "Akane, do you really think that Tenmaru was thinking of old friend stuff when he was with you alone. Who would think that about a girl they want to marry?" He stepped toward me annoyed.

"I know what his intentions were, but I can't hurt my old friend's feelings either. There is nothing to get angry about, it was nothing romantic!" I rolled my eyes. I realized Ranma was about a foot away now and I was confused as of what to do.

"Akane, it doesn't matter what you think there was. He believes it was romantic in some way and thinks he's got you right where he wants you." Ranma argued "As long as you let him touch, embrace, and be close to you he will think that he's got you."

"Hold on, are you jealous?" I smirked and crossed my arms. I watched him turn away quickly.

"No, why would I be? I was just warning you! I'm not jealous!" Ranma struggled to say before jumping off the roof and hurrying in to the house as Kasumi stepped out to air out a rug.

I used a nearby tree to get down and then stepped into the dojo to practice.

* * *

I woke up to Akane screaming and rushed into her room. I glared as I saw Akane holding a bokken pointed at Tenmaru across the room.

"Akane, it's natural for fiancés to sleep in the same room, in the same bed. Why are you so bothered?" Tenmaru sighed. He took a step toward her and she swung the bokken.

"One problem, you're not her fiancé. Over my dead body will you get a chance to do that again!" I moved in front of Akane ready to fight. I was not only annoyed for being woken up I was angry.

Tenmaru shook his head "You rush ahead too much. I may be her fiancé soon. Anyways, if she was your fiancée you'd share the same room. Another thing, you should save your energy for our actual fight. I'll go and stay in whatever available room you have for now." He winked at Akane and I told him to use my room.

I turned to Akane "I'm staying in your room tonight to keep lover boy out, alright?" I watched her lower the bokken and put it to the side against the wall.

"I don't need a bodyguard, but seeing as you don't have room to stay in tonight. I wouldn't be as rude as to let you sleep in the dojo or somewhere like that where it's cool. I guess it's fine for now." Akane sighed climbing into bed "The extra blankets and that are up in the top shelf of my closet."

I nodded and pulled the stuff out making a pallet on the floor before shutting the door and turning out the light.

Akane nonchalantly murmured "Goodnight" and rolled onto her side.

I replied "Goodnight, Akane." and I silently lay there unable to sleep at first as I was fully aware of Akane in the same room as me. I moments later could barely stay awake as I was too tired from training with pop and the whole mess with Akane and Tenmaru twice today and fell asleep.

**I can't help adding tension, it's so like them. I have something great in mind for the next chapter so hopefully you liked this chapter and you are enjoying the story so far!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! I use your reviews to better my work!**


	4. Oh Boy!

**Thanks to Kikko, James Birdsong, Speed Reader, Aki-Kohi, jdcocoagirl, and kaylakitty123 for your reviews and support!**

I woke up warm and stuck in an embrace. I quickly turned thinking it was Shampoo to see Akane's face so close to mine. I froze as I became aware that there were others watching us and looked over at the door. I jumped away from Akane and she stirred.

"Well, looks like you two finally hit it off." Nabiki smirked as she waved a camera in her hand as Mr. Tendo cried out "Akane, why!"

"Wait, you don't get it. I sent Tenmaru to my room after he tried snuggling with Akane, she didn't like his attempt. I had no other choice since my room was occupied! Anyways, she was in bed last night not here with me on the floor!" I got defensive.

Akane was completely awake as she turned to me now and jumped back from me as well "It's not what anyone thinks!"

"Do explain, Akane!" Tenmaru stood in the doorway with the rest of them. His eyes were glued on the two of us.

"I must have rolled out of bed. I roll in my sleep and I was dreaming of P-chan. I always cuddle with P-chan when he's here. Maybe I mistaken him for P-chan." Akane thought of any possibility "Honestly, I wouldn't lie about this."

I noticed my pop had his video camera and had been taping the whole thing. There was no way he'd let me live this morning down and the way Tenmaru was staring at me I knew he'd gotten a reason to try to fight me with all his might.

"Listen, this was a whole misunderstanding. Let's just go eat breakfast and move on." I tried to get rid of everyone.

"Well, they are fiancés and it's natural for fiancés to do these things. Father is this not what you wanted?" Kasumi spoke up.

Mr. Tendo stopped his crying out and thought before replying "Your right, Saotome let's rejoice with sake. Thank goodness master Happosai isn't here; he'd cry and attack Ranma ruining something so great."

My pop nodded and turned off his camera "Yes, Tendo lets drink and make plans!"

"Not so fast, in just a few days I will fight and win Akane as my fiancé! Enjoy this now Ranma because this will be the last time you'll be so close to Akane." Tenmaru turned and hurried off the others following.

I looked at Akane rolling my eyes "Now you've done it! He isn't going to let up now! Now I really will have to embarrass him by beating him."

Akane stood crossing her arms "What are you angry about, him being in love with me, his confidence, or is it that you love me and can't stand others being so close to me?" She stared down at me amused yet a bit annoyed that I pointed a finger at her.

I laughed taken off guard by her question "Believe whatever you want. I'm going to get some breakfast and then practice with pop like usual. I'm done arguing and talking about useless things." I got up walking out of the room annoyed.

* * *

I broke another three boards and then wiped my perspiration off with a towel as I heard someone walk up behind me. I quickly turned in defense.

Tenmaru jumped back "Sorry, sorry, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, I was about to go on a run, but I can walk with you and talk for a while." I relaxed putting my fist down. I moved to his side leading him to the gate and onto the street "So what do you want to talk about?" I eyed him briefly before looking ahead again.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you thought of Ranma." Tenmaru cut straight to the point. He nervously fiddled beside me.

I thought about his inquiry a moment before answering "Well, since I've met Ranma he's been rude, heartless, and a giant flirt with plenty of girls, but any time I was in trouble he helped me. He can be reliable, kind, and caring. I think he's a good guy." I got curious of his reason for asking "Why do you want to know my opinion?"

"I don't understand why you act so cold toward one another if you're fiancés and you have such a high opinion of him." Tenmaru sighed "Why are you fiancés?" He was pretty good at interrogating, but I refused to tell him Ranma's secret to benefit him.

"Our parents decided it a long time ago. We had no choice in the matter. Anyways, he once admitted to me that he did love me. It was after a battle and I was taken captive. You know, you wouldn't believe the things we've been through together." I admitted

"I see you must love him too because of how you speak of him. Anyways, I won't give up because I am not a quitter. If you can fall for a brute like him, you can fall for me too." Tenmaru smiled. "Does he have any weaknesses other than you?" Tenmaru smirked.

I laughed "I am not allowed to tell another person's secrets. It's not only betrayal, but a way for rivals to cheat his way into winning." I realized we had stopped on the sidewalk as he I answered.

Suddenly, someone dropped in front of us and I turned to see Ranma. "Thanks for keeping my secrets and giving me his ultimate weak point." Ranma glared smirking slightly at Tenmaru.

"How much did you hear of that conversation?" I asked nervously.

"I only heard that you wouldn't give away any of my secrets, why?" Ranma became confused.

"No reason, we just were talking a bit. Anyways, Tenmaru you might want to go practice. Ranma and I have some things to talk over. I promised him earlier today, sorry Tenmaru." I quickly moved to Ranma's side.

Tenmaru laughed "Alright, you guys go on. See you later." He waved and began jogging across the street.

"Alright, let's go talk." I led Ranma home and he followed confused.

**I know this is more like a filler chapter leading to the fight later, but hopefully it was entertaining!**


	5. Ranma Gets An Idea From Akane!

**Thanks to Kikko, James Birdsong, Speed Reader, Aki-Kohi, jdcocoagirl, kaylakitty123, and TheNinjaKitsune for the support and reviews.**

I sipped my tea across from Ranma his eyes glued to me as he waited for me to speak.

"Okay, I was wondering something. Also I wanted to get rid of Tenmaru." I broke the silence.

"He can be really clingy. Your taste in guys can be questionable; anyways what do you want to know. I thought you knew most of the things about me." Ranma scratched his head.

I rolled my eyes at his comments and sighed "Why are you accepting this fight? Also, Tenmaru may be clingy, but at least he's a bit more open about his feelings than some people." I crossed my arms a little annoyed with his tone.

"Maybe I am trying to keep my pride of my family arts. I am who I am." Ranma replied now avoiding looking at me.

"Alright, I guess I'll go take Tenmaru up on his offer." I shrugged. I got up and Ranma leaned forward.

"What offer is that?" he said now confused.

I kept my back to him and became amused at his reaction "Well you see, Tenmaru offered me to join him in training and he'll get me that music box I wanted as a thank you gift for helping him." I began to walk out of the room and Ranma spoke up.

"Unfortunately for the both of you, you are already helping me because you owe me for all the times I've saved you." He countered my bluff "Might as well sit down and finish your tea, I'll wait for you in the dojo."

I smirked throwing a glance over my shoulder "You'll be waiting a while. I have errands and that usually entitles having to run from Kuno and whoever else I run into." I walked off and he got up following.

"Then I'll go too, it'll help with my training." He grinned walking up beside me.

* * *

Akane threw a punch and I ducked out of the way as usual when we practiced.

"How are you practicing if you're just ducking away? Don't tell me you plan to just dodge until Tenmaru gets tired." Akane huffed. She sighed and turned away walking over to grab a towel that she had set aside.

I snickered "Yeah right, I don't hit girls remember." I watched as she turned toward me.

"There's a thought, fight him as a girl. He wouldn't fight a girl, of course he would think that it was a joke that you pulled on him." She snorted "I've had enough training with you today, including the errands. I have other things to do." She walked out of the dojo and I watched from the doorway.

I smirked; little did she know she gave me an idea for the fight. I watched her enter the house and then returned to practicing, this time alone.

I joined everyone for dinner, but the one person I expected to see sitting next to me wasn't there. Everyone acted normally as if they didn't notice, I realized.

Nabiki though saw the look on my face and smirked holding out her hand "5000 yen for the details. The smallest amount I'll take is 3000 yen seeing as you're almost a part of the family."

I laughed "I don't care and that wasn't a very cheap price." I noticed Kasumi glance over at us and then Nabiki took her hand back.

"Oh Ranma, if you're wondering where Akane is, she took dinner to Tenmaru. She should be back in a little while. Nabiki stop bothering others for money." Kasumi explained.

I got up and everyone turned to me "I'm not hungry; I'm going for a walk." I walked out of the room as I heard snickers behind me and I turned briefly back toward them "This has nothing to do with Akane."

I heard the snickers again and rolled my eyes. I hurried out of the house toward the empty lot. I didn't know why I felt I had to check on her, but no one else seemed concerned and it bothered me. I got to the empty lot in seconds and stood at the edge in the darkness. I saw Akane hand Tenmaru his dinner.

Tenmaru eagerly accepted the food and I was just close enough to hear their conversation listening in.

Tenmaru asked in wonderment "Did you make this?" He dug into the food.

"No, Kasumi made it. I'm still learning to cook, but I did make the cake. Kasumi mentored me and I think it turned out ok." Akane replied as Tenmaru kept eating.

Tenmaru stopped eating "I can eat your cooking too? I can't believe I got a chance to eat your homemade food."

I rolled my eyes and watched as he picked up the cake knowing there was only two times I can remember the food she cooked being normal.

Tenmaru took a bite of the cake setting all other food aside and nearly inhaled the cake. "This is so delicious, thank you Akane!" he hugged her out of nowhere.

Akane pushed him away "Thanks, I have more at the house and I wanted everyone to try it. I want to be there to hear their words and see their faces. Although, every time I cook nobody wants to eat and I get discouraged I try my best. I guess that's all that counts."

"Yeah, it's true you were pretty bad, but I'm sure that when you have that one person you want to cook for everything will turn out delicious, of course remember to taste your food first." Tenmaru laughed.

Akane slugged him in the arm before getting up "Thanks for the advice and complimenting my cooking. I have to go or I won't be getting any dinner. Of course, I'll probably have to eat left overs in the fridge. Goodnight, my old friend Tenmaru."

I watched as Tenmaru got up "It's dark, I can't let a girl, even if you know martial arts, walk home alone." I watched Akane looked at him conflicted on what to say and decided it was time to cut in.

"There you are, it's no surprise that you're here actually, but I came to take you home. I figured your dad would get mad if something happened and I'd take the heat so here I am." I walked into the light from the fire Tenmaru had going.

"Ranma, that was kind of you, yet sounds like you're covering your own tail. Anyways, it'll be better for Tenmaru so that he can rest and be prepared for the fight." Akane walked over to me.

Tenmaru shot me a glare before Akane turned to him "Alright Akane, he is your fiancé for now, anyways." He sat down on the ground again.

Akane nodded and waved before following me out of the lot. Then she sighed "Honestly, that boy is so stubborn. Speaking of stubborn, what was your real reason for coming?"

I shrugged "I was honestly, assuring that our parents don't get mad at me." I was surprised when she looked at me disappointed.

"Is that so, I guess you showing your real feelings is hard. Oh, you guys have to try this cake when we get to the house; Kasumi taught me how to make it." She returned her attention to the sidewalk in front of us.

We got to the house just a couple minutes later and our parents were at the door. We looked at them warily unsure what they'd say.

Then pop laughed talking to Mr. Tendo "He finally, did something kind on his own for his fiancé. How rare a sight, he must have really fallen for your daughter."

I saw Akane look at me and laugh. I rolled my eyes "We ran into each other okay. Don't say stupid things." I ran at my dad and we began to fight as Akane's laughter rang out over our meaningless fight.

**I figured it would kind of show Ranma's soft side, with some jealousy and silliness. I have many ideas for the fight. The next chapter will be ups soon!**

**P.S. Sorry for the late chapter!**


	6. Akane Goes Missing

**Thanks to Kikko, James Birdsong, Speed Reader, Aki-Kohi, jdcocoagirl, kaylakitty123, and TheNinjaKitsune for the support and reviews! Don't forget to review so that I can use your opinions to better my writing!**

I walked in the dojo staring at the paper that had been left by my father and Mr. Saotome. I looked around in surprise that they weren't there like they'd said they'd be.

"Come on, you both know what today is. Why call me here and not show up!" I crossed my arms and turned to leave the dojo.

Suddenly, I felt the lightest sensation of fingers touching my back briefly and a voice sigh "Sorry Akane, this wasn't my idea."

I gasped, but I only managed to say his name before I passed out "Dr. Tofu?"

* * *

I had been preparing for the past couple of days with Akane and today she promised to practice with me before the match, but had mysteriously disappeared. I sat down at the table amongst the others still waiting for Akane and now more annoyed than anything.

"Ranma, I thought Akane and you would be training right now. Why aren't you training?" Kasumi greeted me.

"I thought so too, but I can't find her." I replied as she passed me a bowl of rice. I saw Nabiki smirk from the corner of my eye and I turned to her.

"Do you know something about why Akane isn't here? You have that look you get when you know you can weasel money out of people." I eyed her and waited knowing she had to be in on whatever it was.

"Oh sure, I know, but my price is too high. I was paid to keep everything quiet. Of course it's painful for me so I'll tell you for a small price of 4000 yen." Nabiki sighed nonchalantly and went back to eating her breakfast.

"I can't pay you that much and even if I could I wouldn't. I could care less where she is; Akane's business is her own." I went back to eating my own food not in the mood for Nabiki's shenanigans.

Nabiki's smirk grew and she set her chopsticks down "Not even if she was with Tenmaru right now? I'm sure she's okay, she can handle herself and her own choices." Nabiki set her empty bowl on the table and got up leaving the room as I froze in thought.

"Ranma, ignore her; Nabiki is just trying to bother you. I'm sure there's no need for worry." Kasumi reassured me even though I had told them I didn't care.

"I won't, I know better than that." I replied, but truthfully it all seemed so weird.

"Honestly, last time I saw Akane she was headed for the dojo. She was grumbling about getting up early just to talk to our father and yours. I am also sure that I saw Dr. Tofu meet our parents there a short time before she initially disappeared. I'm sure those three know where she ran off to at such a crucial time." Kasumi handed me a second helping and then got up collecting all the dirty dishes.

"Dr. Tofu, I wonder if she injured herself practicing." I thought as Mr. Tendo walked in and as soon as our eyes met he turned to leave.

"Hey Mr. Tendo, can I ask you something? It's not like I care, but do you know where Akane is?" I asked and Mr. Tendo turned back to me walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Akane, you say? She was in the dojo, but when we got there she was gone. Of course, she could have used that loose panel like she did when she was a kid to go running around town after her mom passed away." Mr. Tendo avoided my gaze as much as possible and nervously fiddled with the TV remote. He flipped through the channels trying to keep me from asking him anymore questions.

"Sure, so the fight is still at noon right?" I eyed him and he stopped flipping the channels settling on a documentary. I leaned forward setting my bowl down "Is there a way to reach or find Akane? She promised to help me practice under your strict orders." I tried to make him feel a little guilty.

"I'm not sure she always avoids being distracted when she runs off like this. Once she was so focused that she actually knocked me flat on back. I doubt you'll be able to catch her, only person who got her to stop and help him or get her to relax was-" Mr. Tendo began to explain, but I cut him off.

"Dr. Tofu, I'll see if he can track her down." I got up and Mr. Tendo turned to me quickly.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. H-he has many patients to see. Unless you're injured or need some type of product only he can give you I wouldn't bother him." Mr. Tendo urged.

I smirked "I think Akane, hurt her hand a little yesterday. I guess since I'm on my way I'll ask Dr. Tofu for something. Isn't it his day off so he's coming over to help after the match if needed." I began to walk out leaving Mr. Tendo speechless and as I left the room I ran into Nabiki who was leaning against the wall.

"Well played, you are formidable and once again concerned about my sister. Good luck lover boy." She smiled slyly before walking off.

I rolled my eyes and hurried out to find Akane.

**(Later That Day)**

I stopped at the door to Dr. Tofu's clinic and he answered cheerfully. I suddenly knew something was up because he wasn't surprised to see me.

"Hello Ranma, what brings you here on my day off? I'm sure that the fight isn't 'til later." Dr. Tofu stepped outside the door shutting it promptly behind him.

"I was wondering if you saw Akane today. We arranged to practice before the fight. I was also coming to pick up something for Akane's hand since she hurt it while we practiced." I explained.

"She did come here earlier, but she left soon after I checked her hand. I'll get you some of the ointment for her wrist just wait here." Dr. Tofu turned to walk in and I got an idea.

"Actually, I have been feeling a little stiff and in pain." I sighed. I saw Dr. Tofu's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Okay, I'll see you for a moment, but I have a patient that is stuck here for a few hours. They fell off a ladder trying to grab something. The poor thing injured her leg and arm." Dr. Tofu made small talk.

I stepped toward the door to the room we usually use and Dr. Tofu stopped me.

"I'm sorry the patient is in that room. This room is free and the examination should take only a minute." Dr. Tofu was acting overly professional.

I nodded "Actually, I guess you could check me after the fight. If you see Akane again tell her she owes me for missing training." I shrugged and walked toward the door to leave.

"Wait, this is the ointment. It's on the house as a belated engagement gift." Dr. Tofu tossed me a medium tube and watched me leave the clinic.

I had figured out at least this much Akane was taken to the clinic by our parents and Dr. Tofu and that they had some crazy idea up their sleeves. I didn't have time to think about the possibilities because the fight was in an hour and I hadn't even trained and warmed up.

**I hope this story has been enjoyable so far and that I can keep it entertaining for you! Please review and help me improve!**


	7. Fight

**Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters, including anonymous readers for all the support and giving my story a shot!**

I could hear everything, but couldn't move, call out, or anything else physically that I normally could do. I listened to Dr. Tofu on the phone reassuring the person on the line that everything was okay. I wanted to yell at him for basically paralyzing me, but that was as previously mentioned impossible.

"Yes, she is still immobilized. I will be there soon and might I say that Kasumi did quite the job on her makeup. Kasumi must have really had to work to keep this secret. I feel sorry that she had to endure this for the sake of this fight. Of course, see you then." Dr. Tofu spoke softly and then I heard the phone being placed back on its receiver.

I didn't like where this was headed as I remembered Kasumi apologizing so many times that I felt bad that she was in on whatever they had planned which seemed to involve a dress and makeup. I suddenly realized what I was wearing and what was going on, but was in no way able to defy them. I was merely stuck.

* * *

Akane still was nowhere to be found and so I went into the dojo followed by pop, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, and Nabiki to fight without Akane for support. I froze in place as I saw Dr. Tofu standing in the middle of the room and a fuming Tenmaru was off to the side.

"What's going on and what's up with Akane?" I crossed my arms as the others went over to Dr. Tofu's side. It wasn't hard to miss the fact that Akane was in a wedding dress and that she was unconscious.

"Well, as the parents and creators of this match we have modified the negotiations. Whoever wins gets the right to be Akane's fiancé, the chance to free her from paralysis, and marry her today." Mr. Tendo smiled. He took Akane from Dr. Tofu and everyone moved to the side sitting down next to the wall as they waited for our reactions.

"I won't lose this fight. Akane is mine." Tenmaru turned to me "I will not accept anyone else touching her, but myself." He readied himself as I turned to him.

"Okay, so once this fight is over everything can go back to normal right? I don't really have to marry her today, right?" I sighed not liking the changes because it was a bit over the top.

"Do you even love her?" Tenmaru growled "I mean she may have faith in you, but I don't think anyone else does." He started getting on my nerves.

"That is none of your business and everyone can think what they want, but I will not hand Akane over because it would not only disgrace my family name as a martial artist but upset our parents!" I glared at him ready to fight.

Tenmaru took this advantage to attack first. I dodged his punch caught his arm flipping him onto his back. He jumped up punching me in the gut in the process. We fought like this for a while just throwing punches and kicks back and forth.

Then Tenmaru froze in place eyes closed as I waited to continue this seemingly simple match. He was as still as stone and yet you could feel pressure building all around us.

"Ranma move, that technique he's getting ready to use is highly dangerous!" pops called out.

"No help from the bystanders, old man." Tenmaru's eyes shot open and thrust his fist toward me in a punching motion even though we were feet apart.

I felt a blast of heat and instinctively moved out of the way as a searing burning pain started in my side as the air passed.

"What was that?" I grabbed my side, my shirt torn from where the burning hot air burned through it.

"That is The Burning Fist of Desire, a lame name, but still powerful. It is an art in which the user focuses all energy fueled by desires into one blow. The down side is a recoil effect of some of the energy on the user. While it affectively hurts the opponent the user can only use this move once because the recoil burns the hand and all energy focused is lost in an instant." pops explained.

"You are very knowledge able about your martial arts, but I have trained for years to perfect each technique I learned. Unfortunately for you, I have learned how to affectively use this technique more than once in a battle." Tenmaru grimaced flexing his injured hand. He froze in place again preparing to use the technique again.

I prepared myself this time with a counter for his attack. I focused my energy waiting for the right moment as I saw Tenmaru waver with exhaustion. Then he opened his eyes throwing a punch with his uninjured hand and I quickly focused all my energy into swift punches that created a barrier from Tenmaru's attack and forced it back at him. I gave one last punch and Tenmaru flew back hitting the wall.

"It looks like the fight is already over." I smirked wincing in pain from my burning hands that had taken the beating by blocking the rest of me from the attack. I looked over at Tenmaru and he weakly got up almost all of his energy spent in his two attacks and held his side.

"I'm still not done! I won't give up!" Tenmaru limped forward. He straightened himself up with great effort and readied himself to fight some more.

"Are you two sure you can go on? Don't force yourselves. Remember Akane can hear everything and if she finds you guys injured beyond belief she won't be happy." Dr. Tofu explained.

Suddenly, Tenmaru charged at me and I blocked his punch, but didn't see him lift his leg thrusting his knee into my gut and sending me back a few feet. I straightened up and pain shot through my abdomen.

"You're not finished yet either, Ranma. That's too bad because I won't go easy-" Tenmaru began to waver and then Dr. Tofu stepped in between us as Tenmaru fell over.

Dr. Tofu caught him and gently set him on the floor "The fight is over, Ranma is the victor. Tenmaru was badly injured earlier; I should have stopped you then. Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome can you get me water, a place to let Tenmaru rest until he is able to be moved to my clinic and a change of clothes for him."

"Can I help you Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi offered and Dr. Tofu began to go funny.

"Kasumi, why don't you go make us some food for everyone, especially the boys here." Mr. Tendo quickly requested and Kasumi agreed leaving us in the dojo.

"Here I'll remove the paralysis on Akane first." Dr. Tofu normalized and began pressing pressure points and other spots around Akane's body "There you go, good as new. Now let's examine the boy here. The stiffness will wear off after a minute or so."

Akane's eyes fluttered open and she stiffly got up and locked eyes on me and Tenmaru.

* * *

I wasn't surprised that Ranma won or the fact that the fight was short, but the damage to both of the boys' bodies was beyond what I imagined.

"Dr. Tofu how is he?" I looked at Tenmaru unconscious in front of me.

"Well, when Ranma sent his attack back at him Tenmaru was unprepared to block. He sustained a few broken ribs, burns, broken hands, and he used up all of his energy. He'll be out for at least a day or so." Dr. Tofu assessed Tenmaru's body carefully "He'll live, but he won't be able to do martial arts until he heals. As for Ranma, I'll let you take care of his minor injuries."

Ranma sat with his arms crossed against the wall next to Tenmaru and Dr. Tofu.

I moved over to him and sighed "Honestly, you guys can't do anything without injuring yourselves to some extent. Let me see your hands, I'll help bandage them."

"I'm fine; go help your friend since he's more important." Ranma sulked a little.

I grabbed his arm gently pulling his right hand into view. I grabbed an ointment from Dr. Tofu's bag "He was more severely injured than you, but that doesn't mean you're injuries aren't important. Look at your hands, they must hurt. This might hurt, but only for a little bit." I gently rubbed the ointment on his right hand first.

Ranma winced, but he didn't pull away as he watched me grab the gauze and wrap his hand up. I moved to the left and he stayed quiet taking the pain in silence. I noticed the tear in his shirt at this point and he tensed as I looked up at him.

"Let me see your side, I'll need to medicate and wrap it as well." I explained and he shrugged his shirt off stiffly.

I rubbed some of the ointment on my hands and carefully applied it to Ranma's side as he squinted. I took some a gauze pad wrapping gauze wrap around his abdomen to keep it in place. Ranma watched silently as I collected everything handing it back to Dr. Tofu. I turned to him again and we stared at each other unable to think of something to say.

"Aw, the two love birds are having a moment. I'm so glad I captured it. Now go suit up Ranma." Nabiki said making us jump.

"Suit up?" Ranma looked up at her confused.

"Yeah, in your tux for the wedding remember. A win is a win. It is time to finally get hitched." Nabiki smirked.

Ranma looked at me and I smiled "Honestly, we don't have to do this. It was our parents' idea."

"I-I, that is Akane-" Ranma began to say.

"Nope, this is no time for flattery lets go boy." Mr. Saotome grabbed Ranma and dragged him out of the room.

Nabiki walked of a glint of evil in her eyes and I sat dumbfounded.

Would there really be a wedding for Ranma and me?

**I know this chapter is a little longer than my others, but I wanted to get the fight that has been on my mind for a while into the story! I hope my next and final chapter won't disappoint!**


	8. A Wedding?

**Okay so here it is the last chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

I waited in the dojo that my family conveniently had decorated in minutes due to preplanning. I nervously looked around. I didn't think Ranma would actually accept this and I would too. Suddenly, there was a thunderous noise outside and then everyone ran in shoving the door shut behind them and holding it shut.

"This won't last for long! How did they find out?" my dad asked.  
"Well, I thought it would be nice to have everyone here." Nabiki laughed.

"You mean all of them are out there? You do know they'll break through the ceiling or something right." I pointed out.

They blocked the door as Mr. Tendo and Ranma held it shut and then we were moving to the back wall. I looked at dad confused.

"We'll use the loose panel, hurry." My dad shoved a panel aside and sent Ranma through.

They pushed me forward next and Ranma helped me out. Soon we heard a crash as the panel slid back into place and Ranma swung me onto his back. The others followed and we ended up at another building in the woods.

"It's a good thing this was prepared without Nabiki knowing." Mr. Saotome sighed in relief as he opened the door.

Nabiki crossed her arms and stepped inside annoyed "You guys know me too well. I underestimated you."

I sighed shaking my arms to get Ranma's attention "You can put me down now."

* * *

I put Akane down and she stepped away from me watching the others walk in before turning back to me.

"First off back at the dojo with Tenmaru, I'm glad you fought fairand didn't turn into a girl for an advantage like I know you were planning. Second Ranma, are you sure that you're okay with this? This was just something they added today. We haven't agreed with them before." She asked with a concerned look.

I sighed and stepped toward her "Actually we should talk, I-I a sh-should h-h-"

"I should have told you sooner that I love you." Nabiki popped her head out the door "You kind of did a couple times. Are you guys doing this or not?"

Akane blushed and I glared at Nabiki who quickly ducked back inside. I held my arm out for her to grab looking away scratching my head with the other. I didn't look to see what her reaction was, but then I felt her arm grasp mine. We hurried in the building as we hear people in the distance.

* * *

I sat in the dojo watching Ranma spar off with Kuno since he had recently married Nabiki and I was in no condition to fight. Dr. Tofu sat by me, of course, he finally married Kasumi a year ago so we were all living separately now, except we all gathered on the weekends. Although, today Dr. Tofu wanted me to rest because of my father's worries and my sisters' worries I decided to partially relax.

"Akane, how are you feeling? Do you feel faint today?" Dr. Tofu asked softly not wanting to disturb the practice going on in front of us.

"I feel fine, I may be unable to go upstairs and do a whole bunch of physical stuff, but sitting and moving around won't hurt me." I replied as he eyed me closely.

"Akane, as your doctor I want you to go in the house and rest. Those twins could arrive early if you're not careful. Although you may be okay since it would only be a month early, but let's not risk it." Dr. Tofu argued.

I sighed and tried to get up, but was having difficulty. Dr. Tofu got up and tucked his arms under my arms to help lift me. Ranma and Kuno stopped sparring as I doubled forward and Dr. Tofu kept me from falling over.

"Are you okay Akane?" Ranma asked hurrying over with Kuno right behind him.

"Dr. Tofu, I apologize, but you need to get me inside fast." I huffed straightening and then slouching over a little.

"Ranma, help me get her inside. Kuno get Nabiki and Kasumi to ready the bed for Akane." Dr. Tofu seemed more doctor like today than usual.

Kuno was staring at the floor "Is that what I think it is?"

Then Kuno passed out and Dr. Tofu groaned. Ranma picked me up and had Dr. Tofu go on. Mr. Saotome and dad ran into the dojo soon after.

"We'll take care of Kuno, my boy. Get your wife inside to Dr. Tofu." Mr. Saotome said urgently and then Ranma was flying out from the dojo to the house careful not to jostle me too much.

* * *

I paced as Nabiki lazily fanned Kuno who was still out and Mr. Tendo and pops were playing their favorite game. I was going crazy; it was like I was the only one in a panic. Then everything seemed to stop as I heard a baby's cry and Dr. Tofu call out something to Kasumi. Soon there was another baby's cry and all eyes went to the bedroom door.

Kasumi poked her head out the door smiling "Ranma, Akane wants you in here."

I nervously slipped through the door and Kasumi shut the door. Akane looked won out as she should after such a feat. She tiredly smiled at me as she held two bundles in her arms. I walked over nervously and Kasumi handed me the pink bundle. Dr. Tofu was quiet as he worked cleaning up and jotting things down in a note book.

"Help me name them." Akane sighed, here sweat damped hair sticking to her cheek.

I looked at our baby girl "What do you want to name her?"

Akane thought a second before replying "Lyga Saotome, I like Lyga."

I agreed and then she asked me to choose our son's name. I stared at the blue bundle as his eyes peered up at me and it took a while longer for me to decide than Akane, but then I thought of a good one.

"Ryuuji, Ryuuji Saotome, does that sound okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ryuuji and Lyga it is then." She cooed at Ryuuji.

I kissed her forehead "How are you feeling?"

Kasumi took Ryuuji from Akane as she replied "I feel exhausted and great."

Dr. Tofu put the note book away as he spoke up "Everyone can visit you once you've rested. Ranma let Kasumi take Lyga so that the twins can rest as well and you can sit with Akane awhile."

I handed Lyga over and stroked Akane's hair removing the strand from her face as she fell asleep. We were married and now a family, I wasn't giving this up for anything no matter what came up in our lives.

**I had a hard time trying to end this story right. I hope I didn't disappoint and that it was enjoyable to the very end!**


End file.
